The empire
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: An ancient empire that had been forcefully vanished has returned however it isn't the only thing that has returned. Now the death note crew need to hurry to help protect the empire before it falls into the wrong hands again. Can they do it before the short time they have runs out and it'll be too late? Warning: yaoi and rated T for safety and for some dark themes like slavery.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

Before I go any further I would like to say that I dedicate this story to my black Gerbil who died on August twenty third two thousand and fourteen. His name was Mello. When I first got him he came along with his two buddies a white Gerbil named Near and a black and white Gerbil named Matt. They did show traits of Mello, Matt and Near. Such as that they all started out as great buddies but then Mello and Matt started picking on Near awhile later so we had to move Near to a new cage. A little while after that Mello and Matt started roughhousing in a playful way but we went with what was recommended to put Matt in a different cage in case it turned into actual fighting. Near was the first to die followed by Matt but the first time I thought Mello was going to die I sat with him for hours working to help him either survive or die happily in his owners arms and he bounced back the next morning only to act as if he wasn't old even at nine years when Gerbils live for two to three years. He loved going around the house in his ball and I often had to lay my body across the piano to help him not get stuck under it or on the vent. He was a great friend and the one major thing I will remember him for is that especially when I would feed him he would touch his nose to my lips in a kiss. It was so loving. I'm sorry I am rambling about this but he really was a wonderful pet. RIP Mello.

I am writing this through my grief of losing my beloved friend so I am trying my best.

Warning. This AN contains talk about MLP as well as where this story is coming from. Not interested in either of those? You can move on to the story.

This is the way I see things playing out of the Death note crew were a part of MLP. The episode I'm using for this story is the crystal empire. They will be human but I will be making a few changes to help with the story. I might release a story like this or this story with the pony versions but that is no guarantee.

Anything from those MLP episodes belong to Hasbro.

So yeah hope you enjoy.

Mello.

The queen sighs to herself as she is looking over important documents on how things are going in the kingdom.

A guard bursts into the room rushing over to the queen. He kneels to the queen. "I'm sorry to barge in like this your majesty."

The queen looks up. "What is it?" She asks curiously feeling a little worried due to the guards entrance.

The guard looks up to the queen. "I'm only afraid that it has come back." He reports looking grave.

The queen gasps and knows something must be done. She turns to a guard that was standing guard by her to keep her protected just in case. "I want you to get me some spare paper."

The guard nods and rushes off only to come back not long after then he hands it to the queen.

The queen takes it with a thanks and writes something.

Once done she rolls it up and feels lucky she decided to have the equipment she needs to roll up the paper and everything needed.

She hands it to the guard. "Deliver this to the address on it." She tells him.

"Of course." The guard nods taking it and rushing off to do so.

Later...

The queen and king stand at a large window.

"Are you sure one of us shouldn't go?" The king asks turning to look to his wife.

The queen nods. "I am sure. I have faith that one way or another they will succeed without our help."

The king nods and turns back to look out the window. "I trust you and I trust their capabilities."

The queen closed her eyes for a moment. "That's good. It is a good thing to have."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The Death note group are having a little get together at Light's house though no everyone was able to make it. They are like the others in this world.

There are the ones with just magic. They have a strong mental skill usually and can cast different spells though there is different levels of spells as there is different levels of magic that a person has as they grow up. The magic levels depend on a lot of different factors like how much they practice and usually depending on who they are they will usually major in one skill like cooking.

There are those with wings. They have wings that grow with them that are big enough to get them off of the ground so they can fly. They can also use magic though it isn't often that their magic will be more powerful than those that only have magic though there are cases of that. Those with wings either have no magic, some magic, magic users like magic or the very very uncommon occurrence of having powerful magic.

Then there are those that don't have magic or wings but they are more likely to have better strength than others.

Of course it's understandable as people can be busy.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Light goes and answers it only to find a guard standing there.

The guard hands Light a scroll.

Light takes it and opens it. He reads what's on it then he looks back to the guard worried. He rushes to tell the others that the queen has told them that they are needed.

As fast as they can they rush to the throne room only to bow to the queen and king.

"I'm glad you made it." The queen says. "There is trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Light asks politely.

"The crystal empire has returned. " The queen says.

Light looks confused to her. "The crystal empire?"

"It's an ancient empire." The queen uses her magic to bring a crystal over. "Unfortunately even my knowledge is limited. Allow me to show you something. It holds a powerful magic that reacts to the crystal ponies feelings. If the empire is filled with hope, love and unity then that shines all across the world." He sends some magic to the crystal she is holding in the air with a levitation spell.

The crystal beautifully glows with a rainbow of colors.

"However if fear and hatred is what fills the empire." She closes her eyes causing something to appear which is purple flame like tails coming from the edges of her eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of her head. She opens her eyes that are fully green and sends some magic to the crystal.

The crystal turns black like some kind of virus is attacking it. It sends a dark shadow that is in it's shape to the ground that goes towards Light but stops in front of him.

The shadow expands to move onto either side of Light as dark crystals appear in front of him as well as on either side of him.

Light jumps to his feet in surprise and looks at the crystals feeling trapped and a fear of what is going to happen to him.

The queen lets her eyes turn to normal before letting them become fully white in which she sends a beam of light that destroys the crystals except the one she used for the demonstration that goes back to normal. She puts the crystal back. "That is why I need your help to find a way to protect the empire."

Light looks determined. "Where do we begin?" He asks.

"By joining Near, Beyond, Always and Mello at the empire." The queen tells him.

"They are there already?" Light asks as he thinks in his mind that so that was the business they've been busy with.

The queen nods. "We had belief that they could do it without putting anymore in danger. The king that made the empire vanish after being destroyed could only be taken down by me and my husband combining our magic when we went to take him down banishing him as well as turning him to shadow. The evil king had enslaved those that live in the crystal empire because his heart is filled with evil. So we didn't want to endanger many people however they have sent back bad news."

The others look worried at this.

"They need your help. If help doesn't arrive not only will the empire fall but your friends along with it." The queen explains.

Light looks determined again. "Don't worry your highness. We will go right away. We will save the empire."

The queen nods. "Then go. We believe in you."

With that the Death note crew rush off to the train to get to the crystal empire.

They arrive to the stop that is currently closest and they are let off.

It's windy and there is a light snow fall though it is a little cold especially since it appears to be night.

There is some kind of soft glow coming from somewhere that helps with seeing.

"I'm glad you're here." BB says coming over to them.

"We came as fast as we could." Light says.

"Come on. We need get moving. There are things out here you don't want to run into after dark." Beyond explains.

"Like what?" Light asks as they all begin walking with BB in the lead.

"Something that keeps trying to get in. We think it's the old king that made the place vanish." BB explains.

"But if he can't get in then the empire is protected." Light points out.

There is a growling noise making them stop and turn.

"We need to get to the empire. Now." BB says.

They begin running in the direction they were going.

A giant smoke like creature arises with eyes that have irises that are red and there are purple flame like tails coming from the edge of his eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of the persons eyes. It begins to chase after the Death note crew as they keep running.

BB skids to a stop and sends a beam of magic at the smoke monster.

It seems to make the smoke break in what could be considered the shoulder as the smoke creature dodges the side only to go straight for BB who prepares to attack back.

The others see a softly glowing light blue force field ahead and they keep running going through it.

Once on the other side the skid to a stop only to find themselves in the crystal empire.

It's buildings are made from crystal and it is a magnificent place with the giant crystal castle right in the middle.

The sky above is blue.

"Wow." Some gasp.

BB, who managed to get away from the creature, jumps through the force field but something is different.

"BB your arms." Light gasps.

There on BB's arms is black crystals.

He tries to use his magic since for those that can use magic their hands kind of act like a unicorns horn allowing them to use magic but the crystals just show small electrical lines that connect some of the crystals like it is absorbing the magic as well as sharing it with other crystals. He can't use his magic so he stops trying. He takes the lead again as they head into the empire. "That shadow creature is most likely the king that once ruled here." He says as they head for the castle.

"But there's already a force field. So wouldn't this place be protected?" Matsuda points out.

Suddenly the force field flickers like its going to vanish then it returns to normal as the Death note crew watches.

BB looks worried and he begins jogging for the castle with the others following. He leads them to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Near is sitting on the crystal throne that has a pillow made for sitting on to make it comfortable. He has his head down slightly.

Mello is sitting next to him and Always enters after the others as he heads to BB to check his loves arms.

Near raises his head noticing the others. He smiles and goes to greet them. "You made it!" He says as he approaches while Mello stays close to him. He slightly stumbles only for Mello to support him then he stabilizes on his feet with a thank you look to Mello.

This worries the others.

"Are you ok?" Light asks.

BB turns to the others. "This is the reason we need your help." He tells them.

"I'm fine." Near says in slight protest.

Mello turns to him sternly. "No you're not!" He says to Near then turns to the others. "The rest of our force fields have been countered by the king that is trying to get in. Near has managed to use a force field he can make spreading hope and light but it's taking up so much energy and concentration. We've been here for quite awhile. He hasn't slept and barely eats. This can't go on."

Near shuts his ears tightly and tenses a little only for the force field to flicker again. He opens his eyes relaxing a little as the force field is stable again. His magic is in the category of being more powerful as he is pretty good at using magic even though he is one of the ones with wings like Mello, Linda, Takada and Always.

"I need to watch for trouble outside of the empire to try to make sure nothing attacks the force field which will not only put more stress on it but Near as well. Mello is taking care of Near and A is the only one that can try to look for another way to protect the empire but well if Near can no longer hold up the force field and it falls…. You saw what was out there waiting for that to happen." BB explains.

Light looks determined. "Leave it to us." He says.

A nods. "I'll come. There's a library but it's so big but we will find any books on helping us with this if we all work together."

Light turns to Near and Mello. "Don't worry we'll work as fast as we can."

With that the Death note crew race away following A to get to the library.

Mello puts an arm around Near. "Please hurry." He says to himself then he gently leads Near back to the throne to sit down.

…..

The death note crew enter the library and gasp at how large it is.

"Unfortunately the people who live here are all depressed and dimly colored. They also seem to have some kind of amnesia or at least something blocking parts of their memory." A explains. "This is the only place we have a chance at finding anything that might help. But we need to look on our own as even the librarian has some memory problems."

"Well let's get started." Light says. "We'll take different parts of the library and look for any books on the history of the empire."

So with that everyone split up to try to look for the book.

Matsuda wanted to climb on the rolling ladder which he did and looked at books on the higher shelves where the rolling ladder went to with Mogi helping it move.

Mogi would look at all books he can when not helping Matsuda move the ladder.

Pretty much everyone else is looking through more normally like looking at titles and front covers of books.

Light is using his magic to levitate books to him to look at them before sending them away. He is a magic user like L, Watari, BB, Matt and Mikami.

They spend a little while looking through the books.

"Um. Is this looking like a lost cause?" Matsuda asks.

No one really answers but then Light stops as he levitates a book in front of himself.

"YES!" He calls as he grabs the book just letting the rest fall to the ground.

The others hurry over hearing Light call out the yes.

Light opens the book. "We found it!" He begins looking at somethings.

"Near and Mello will be happy to hear this." A says.

So the group head back to the castle.

Light and Matsuda go inside while the rest wait in a room with a large enough table for all them to be at the same table.

Matsuda is holding the book for Light though Matsuda is one with no magic, like everyone else not already mentioned, so he has to hold the book physically instead of magic.

"It says here that there was a fair they held. It was meant to lift the spirits of the people of the empire so it may be protected." Light says glancing to the book before looking to Mello and Near. "All we need to know is right here. The rest of us can put it together."

"It sounds promising." Mello nods then all those in the room look to Near worriedly as Near has his head lowered in exhaustion.

"We'll get started right away." Light says only to turn and race out of the room. He turns back to grab Matsuda who is still standing there with the book in front of his face which is the way he decided to hold the book for Light. He grabs his arm slightly dragging him until Matsuda follows on his own.

They make their way to the room where the others are waiting and stand side by side in the space at pretty much the head of the table.

Light looks to the others obviously still in concern for Near. "Near needs our help. His magic won't last forever." He says then looks hopeful as well as determined. "I know that we can do it but we have to work together. We have to get this right. We have to make them see. We can save the crystal empire with it's history." He uses his magic to levitate the book to the middle of the table. He uses his magic to open the book flipping the pages to where they need it.

"So they like jousting." Ide reads. "My and Aizawa can do that. I'm more than certain that there is stuff we can use somewhere."

Light nods. "Sounds good."

The two leave to go find the stuff and get it ready.

The group moves on to the next part.

"They flew a beautiful flag." Halle says seeing the purple flag with a white snowflake. "I'll put that together."

"Great." Light says.

Halle leaves to go to find the room or place with material to work with.

The group moves on.

"They made food and sweets from berries only grown here that are known as gem and crystal berries." Always reads. "I'm a good cook. Though with BB having to look out for trouble I'll need someone to come to collect the berries then help me cook them so we can make stuff faster. Anyone who isn't doing anything can help so we can cook more."

"I can help with that." Watari offers.

"Then me and Gevanni can get the berries." Rester says.

With that the four head off to go get it all set.

The group moves on to the next part.

"Oh such cute animals!" Misa says. "Let me and Linda put together the petting zoo."

Light just nods and the two rush off as the group moves on.

"There's a crystal horn that is the most popular instrument." Matsuda says and looks at the picture only to brighten. "I think I saw a room of those."

"Go ahead and go get them. You'll be in charge of the horns." Light says.

Matsuda looks ecstatic only to dash off allowing the group to move on.

"The crystal empire anthem is even in here." Light says noticing it.

"That won't be a big problem." Takada says. "I'm sure the people will know it."

"It'll be better to have at least some who can memorize it just in case." Light says. "There is also a mention of a crystal heart as a center piece that goes in that space where you can walk under the castle. Mogi you're one of the strongest. Can you see what you can do about making one from a crystal block?" He asks.

Mogi nods. "Sure thing."

"Ok everyone let's get going. We need to set up the fair right away so we will need everyone doing all they can. Anyone without a job either look for someone who needs help or help with the making of the food. With any of the areas needing someone to be there we will make sure someone is there."

The group heads out and notice the force field flicker again for a few moments making them know that they need to hurry. They split up and hurriedly begin getting everything ready.

Light oversees the whole thing and helps wherever he can.

Finally it is ready.

Light looks around as the group stand with him. He nods. "It looks amazing." He says and turns to the others. "I'm glad that we have everyone or this might not even be possible."

The others smile at the comment.

"We need to start right away." Light says noticing yet another flicker of the force field before it returns to normal.

It's happened just a little bit more than before letting Light know that the time they have remaining is getting low.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Everyone gets into position while Light goes with Matsuda who has a crystal horn as well as BB and A who kind of are there just in case.

Mello and Near walk out onto the balcony as they follow Light.

As they walk onto the balcony Matsuda plays the crystal trumpet as best as he can until Light reaches his destination.

Light stops right at the railing on the balcony to speak while Mello and Near kind of hang back. "Come one come all!" He calls out for all to hear as he continues with something everyone agreed on as they agreed for Mello and Near to act as the leaders. "Mello and Near do invite you to attend the crystal fair!"

The people who live in the empire, who all don't have wings or are magic users like Light or Near, come over curious as well as a little surprised.

Some suddenly seem to remember stuff and they suddenly change to a more colorful look as they perk up from their depression though some are taking a little longer than others.

Matt helps to greet the people as they come. "Come inside." He turns slightly leading them into the fair area. "We have games and crafts in that direction. Petting zoo, food, drinks and jousting ring that way. Crystal heart in the back by Mello and Near." He says pointing out a few things.

The people turned to each other looking surprised as well as murmuring to each other when Matt mentions the crystal heart.

Things so far seem to go smoothly.

Matt kind of watches the people walk around then turn to a pair of ladies walking by.

"Seeing all this. It's so familiar that it feels like there is some memory that is coming back." One lady says then the two stop only to perk up in the same way others did.

"The crystal heart!" They gasp together.

"Do you think they really have it?" The lady of the two that has spoken the least so far asks her friend.

Matt comes over smiling to the ladies. "Of course we have it. Can't have a fair without it's center piece the crystal heart in this case."

"Of course you can't." An older lady says as she is still dimly colored.

Matt and L, who was nearby, turn to her.

"The whole point of the crystal fair is to lift the spirits of the people living in the empire so the light of good within them can power the crystal heart so that our precious empire can be protected." The woman gasps as she turns to brighter colors. "I knew my suspicions were correct that I worked at the library!"

L and Matt look a little worried at her.

"What was that about powering the crystal heart?" Matt asks not noticing the two ladies walking off to wherever in the fair.

"I just can't believe you found it. When the king came to power he told us all he had hidden it away so no one would ever find it." The woman says then turns noticing something which makes her lick her lips. "Oh. Crystal pie." She heads to go get some while L and Matt share a worried look.

L rushes to where Light has decided to hang out as he grabs a flag that no one would miss where it was placed only to cover the crystal heart on a stand that Mogi cut from a crystal block.

Light turns confused. "What are you doing?"

L looks very worried at Light. "We might have a problem." He says. "The crystal heart is apparently a relic that the people use the fair to use the light of good within them to power it and protect the empire." He explains as Matt also rushes over.

Light's facial expression turns to worry. "Stay here and try to keep everyone distracted from the crystal heart that Mogi made." He turns to Matt. "I need you to let the rest know of the situation to help keep the people of this empire distracted from the fake heart."

Matt nods and heads off while L stays to try to keep people away from finding the fake heart at least for now since they don't want to move it in case something happens that will expose it.

Light in the meantime heads to go talk to Mello and Near on the balcony. "I didn't know it was a relic or that the people power the heart!" He says using his magic to quickly flip through the book. "It didn't mention that." He gets to the end then gasps finally noticing something. "There was a page missing. I was so distracted with getting it all together I didn't even notice."

"It's ok Light." Near says as he sways a little on his feet. He suddenly stumbles as Mello gets ready to help him.

Mello catches Near as he collapses so his back is facing the ground.

Near looks exhausted and as if everything has been drained from him while he slightly breaths heavily.

Mello looks worried at Near. "Near…."

Light turns and sees the force field flicker violently before disappearing going down like water going down a slanted surface.

The shadow creature surrounds the empire with his smoke and what appears to be his face appears smirking widely.

Mello looks to the creature. "The empire is now under attack." He says noticing the smoke around the empire. He looks to Near and helps him up as Near seems to no longer be breathing heavily and still seems to be conscious. He keeps one arm around Near as the other notices the smoke.

Near manages to stand on his own looking determined as he closes his eyes and uses his magic to put up the force field again.

The force field comes up and even as the smoke creature tries to race past it well it can't and the force field stops the creature from entering.

As soon as the force field is up Near opens his eyes to half way looking exhausted again and falls into Mello's arms again as Mello holds his lover to help keep him on his feet.

Though the force field stays up.

Mello looks to Light determined. "I will find the crystal heart." He says figuring Light must be busy with the fair.

"No. Near needs you more than ever." Light says.

Mello turns worriedly back to Near who now is having his eyes closed in exhaustion but he opens them half way to move to look up to Mello before letting them slip closed leaning back on Mello more.

"I will find the crystal heart." Light tells Mello. "You stay here with Near." He turns and races off leaving the book on the balcony.

Matsuda comes rushing over obviously doing this after hearing the news. "Can I help?" He asks.

"It might help." Light agrees. "Let's go."

They start with the castle.

"The castle is the best place to hide something you don't want found. The people probably wouldn't dare come here in fear." Light says as the two of them walk into the throne room. "One thing has bothered me. This throne room."

"Well isn't this the same throne room that the king used?" Matsuda asks.

"It is." Light says. "However I have a feeling it looked a little different." He remembers how the queen did that spell then he closes his eyes straining his magic. "Hgn." He finally manages to cast the spell of fear like how the queen did and sends it to the part of the crystal at the top of the throne before stopping the spell.

The crystal reacts like it did with the queen but this time it's only a shadow that extends to show a staircase in the floor.

"I need you to stay here so we can stay updated on what's going on." Light says. "The heart should be down there."

Matsuda nods. "I'll wait right here."

Light begins going down the stairs and since the area is dark he uses his magic to create a ball of light that follows behind him that glows softly to light his way.

The spell works only like that so as to not blind the user and it stays behind them only glowing strong enough to light the way around them.

Light keeps walking and has gotten down quite a bit of the stairs that seem to wind downwards in a spiral.

"Anything yet?" Matsuda calls down the stairs.

"Not yet. I can't see how far down this goes." Light calls back. He notices a piece of crystal on a step and picks it up only to drop it to see how far the stairs go down. He listens but becomes worried when the sound seems to come not as soon as he'd hoped telling him there is quite a bit left to go. "Matsuda!"

"Yeah?" Matsuda responds.

"How does it look outside?" Light asks.

Matsuda turns going over to the window looking outside.

The force field is still there and is flickering a little slowly with a good few seconds between each flicker as it lets you see that behind the force field it appears to be sunset but the force field could fall at any moment.

"Not good!" Matsuda calls. "I don't think Near has much magic left!" He tells Light.

Light begins racing down the stairs and as he continues he slips on another piece of crystal on the stairs only to tumble down the stairs keeping himself from getting hurt by creating a magic force field around him; while managing to keep the light there since it's on a timer unless the creator recasts the spell to make it last longer.

As if it all passed by quickly Light barely manages to switch spells from the small force field around him to surrounding himself with levitation just in time to stop him from going head first onto the ground at the end of the stairs.

"Are you ok!?" Matsuda calls peering down the stairs.

"Yeah!" Light calls and he uses his levitation to fix himself before letting himself down now on his feet.

It's a small circular room and he spots a door with a black crystal like the one that the queen used at the top.

He tries the door knob but it won't open. He looks at the crystal only to have an idea. He uses the spell the queen used and the door opens with a bright light. "I think it's here." He says going inside. He comes out the other side and finds himself in a cave like area with crystals. He looks around only to gasp as he sees people mining in chains while others including his friends are chained to the wall looking like they've been through hard times with their clothes ripped, some wounds possibly from being attacked or mining or something and such.

Everyone has been imprisoned.

Light's eyes widen. "What?" He looks around worried and terrified.

Someone approaches from behind and it's a black figure with the smoke creatures face just on a more human looking being and there is an added crown on his head.

Light takes a step back.

"How dare you get out of your chains slave." The dark figure growls. "Not only you but at least one of your friends will need to be punished to teach you a lesson."

A guard that acts like he's under a spell is holding a whip.

The dark figure turns and looks to L only to smirk.

"No!" Light gasps in horror.

"Light!" Matsuda's voice calls.

Light blinks as he finds himself sitting in front of the door that's opened to a wall. He doesn't know but his are eyes green where the white used to be, his irises are red and there are purple flame like tails coming from the edges of his eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of his head. He closes his eyes letting his eyes turn to normal as Matsuda races over.

"I know you told me to stay up there but you were down here for longer than I thought you would and you wouldn't answer. Only to come down to check on you and you're looking at the wall." Matsuda pauses looking confused. "What were you looking at?"

Light moves to the other side of the door as Matsuda moves to be where Light was.

"I mean. It's a wall." Matsuda says.

The crystal shimmers with some dark energy only long enough to turn Matsuda's eyes.

Matsuda's eyes are green where the white used to be, his irises are red and there are purple flame like tails coming from the edges of his eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of his head. "What? Japan? How'd I end up here?" He wonders to himself. He then blinks in fear as he takes a few steps back. "No." He looks ready to cry. "Please I didn't mean to. Don't make me go!"

Light closes the door and Matsuda blinks letting his eyes return to normal as soon as the door is shut. "It's a door that leads to your worst fear." He tells the other.

Matsuda looks down. "I blew our chances and ruined everything…. Everyone was looking down and me telling I had to leave never to come back. That I was no longer needed and one of you guys."

Light smiles gently. "We won't send you away. Not everyone can do everything right." He explains going over to the other.

Matsuda smiles softly.

Light turns to the door closing his eyes and this time using his magic to project his feelings of friendship to the crystal in which the door opens this time to the outside. He stops the spell and goes outside.

"What's there?" Matsuda asks hanging back.

Light turns and sighs. "More stairs." He looks up. "Tons of stairs." He turns to begin climbing only to glance back. "Come with me this time." He says before continuing.

Matsuda follows behind Light.

…

Mello and Near are sitting on their knees with Mello holding Near in his arms letting Near rest against him as he strokes the others back gently.

Near's eyes remain closed in exhaustion.

Mello hopes that Light will find the heart very soon as he knows Near can't keep this up for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Ide and Aizawa are beginning the jousting match.

Misa waves the flag to begin as the people cheer for the one they want to win.

The two charge on foot since they don't have horses.

Aizawa wins this round and the people cheer.

Meanwhile….

L is looking around himself while trying to keep the fake heart from being seen. He moves over to a lady who is moving towards the heart. "I hear that the jousting match started. Bet you don't want to miss that."

The lady smiles and heads off.

L turns and sees a man grabbing the flag covering the fake heart so he rushes over. He moves in front of him causing him to let go of the flag. "Have you tried the crystal muffins?" He gestsures to the stand that the muffins are on.

The man licks his lips and goes for the muffins.

L sighs in relief then looks to the force field. "Hurry Light. These people are as curious as a cat maybe even more."

…

Light and Matsuda have been climbing for a little bit and are panting as well as pretty much dragging themselves up the stairs.

"He….. Makes… A….. Door… To… Make… You….. See…. You're…. Worst…. Fear… Wouldn't….. This… Be… Another…. Trap?" Matsuda pants as he isn't sure how much farther he can go. "A… Stair…. Case…. That… Goes…. On…. Forever."

Light stops only to look up then get an idea. He looks to Matsuda. "Hold on." He closes his eyes and uses his magic to lift the two of them into the air only to turn them around.

They start sliding down the underside of the stairs allowing them go much quicker past the stairs.

"I just learned the spell perfect for this two days before we came here!" Light says happy now.

…..

A woman screams as she notices the smoke creature only for others to notice turning to dull colors again as they rush to where the fake crystal heart is surrounding it.

Halle makes her way through the crowd over to Light who is trying to keep the fake heart from being known about. "We can't get them back to enjoying the fair." She whispers to him.

Misa comes over. "Yeah. Even I can't keep their attention." She suddenly slips and her hands knock over the fake crystal heart making the stand tumble while the fake heart goes flying only to land on the ground skidding for a second in front of some of the people.

The people gasp in horror and look scared to Halle, Misa and L.

"This isn't the crystal heart." The one closest to where the fake landed says.

"Yeah it isn't." Halle says looking worried.

"The real one is on it's way." L says to try to calm the people down.

"That's one way to try to help." Halle whispers.

Misa moves off feeling a little afraid that she will get in trouble for her mistake.

…..

Light and Matsuda reach the very top of the castle into the circle room there and Light uses his magic as they reach the room to make the both of them turn back to stand normally instead of being send to the ceiling.

"It seems those stairs were a trap as you needed to use that spell to actually get past them." Light says as they caught their breaths as they slid to the room. He turns and sees a beautiful crystal heart.

Matsuda gestures for Light to go ahead.

Light moves forward only to step onto a pentagram shape on the ground which turns black. He leaps for the heart managing to knock it away as black crystals that you can't climb take up the edges of the pentagram like a circle cage. He looks around himself seeing no escape. He tries to teleport out but is just thrown back in causing him to slightly hit the wall once back inside. He sits there on his knees looking around himself. "I should have known something would be here but I just wanted to get the heart so badly." He sighs to himself.

"Light!" Matsuda speaks moving a few steps closer to Light but some crystals start to grow towards him. "The crystal heart is over here. It was knocked over by me."

Light stands finding a space he can look through to Matsuda. "Don't move." He tells the other making him freeze. "Well just don't move towards me."

Matsuda backs off and the crystals stop growing towards him as well as blocking the stairs. "What do we do?"

Light gets a glance to outside seeing the force field flickering much more. "The spell is going to be broken any second now." He says to himself then looks back to Matsuda. "You need to get the crystal heart to the others."

Matsuda looks surprised. "Me!? But Light-"

Light interrupts him. "GO!"

Matsuda picks up the heart then turns to the open space meant to be a window behind him. He jumps out onto the ledge and looks down only to see a drop as if the stairs vanished as if they were only there to allow someone to get up there by using the right means to. He can see the panicking people that look a little small from where he is.

Behind him crystals grow beginning to cover the open space meant to be windows.

Meanwhile….

L and Halle are on the balcony at the railing while Mello continues to hold Near.

"Don't you worry. The crystal heart will be here any second." L calls to the people.

"I'm not sure they believe you." Halle says.

"We have to try to keep them positive." L says back.

Near opens his eyes slightly only to close them again as his magic seems to be used to it's fullest capacity now as he remains barely conscious.

The force field drops down again this time Near won't be able to put it back up again.

Everyone turns in horror as the smoke creature moves in.

One of the people from the empire turns to begin running. "No! I can't take this anymore!" She runs into a crystal the creature made to stop her only to look up to see the face. "The king….."

The king looks at the currently dulled colored people. "Hello slaves."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Matsuda climbs onto a crystal that is covering the window before he is surrounded. He holds up the crystal heart. "I've got it! I've got the crystal heart!" He calls making people turn to him.

The shadow creature who is the king snarls only to head towards Matsuda using a dark crystal like the ones that surround Light as well as block the windows to help him go upwards.

Mello can see Matsuda is about to fall but he won't have enough time to fly up there to catch him before the evil king does.

The evil king slowly takes his human form as he heads for the crystal heart happy to be his human self as he looks like a king from a TV show.

A, who hurried up to the balcony just after the people found the fake heart, spreads his wings to take to the sky but he knows that he won't have enough time.

Mello gets an idea and picks up Near by having him draped across his back.

Near opens his eyes slightly and Matsuda falls losing grip of the heart as he falls with the heart being almost beside him. He sees the sparkle that is the heart then feels some energy return. He spreads his wings when he feels this.

Mello senses the change in Near and so they swiftly shift where Mello is holding Near above his head, glad that Near is light in weight thanks to being one with wings as well as just being him, as Near has his arms raised with his wings spread still. He throws Near as hard as he can making Near fly faster through the air.

The others watch as Near flies through the air managing to get there just before the evil king gets to Matsuda or the crystal heart.

Near uses his magic to grab both the heart and Matsuda. He flaps his wings turning to fly over the peoples heads as they gasp in amazement while the evil king glares at Near.

One person points to Near. "Behold! The crystal prince!"

Near drops himself onto the fake heart breaking it since it wasn't too strong to begin with. He lets Matsuda be lowered to the ground gently before stopping in levitating him. "Use the light and love within you to protect your empire before the evil king takes it over." He sends the levitating heart to where the fake was and this time two light blue crystal spikes appear with the heart hanging in mid-air in the middle as if the two spikes on the top and bottom keep it there. He stops levitating it as it stays where it needs to be.

The people are smiling and bow causing them to be brighter again.

As they bow the roads begin glowing with a hint of blue.

"What!?" The evil king gasps. "Stop this!"

The crystal heart spins then sends out a blast of magic destroying the evil king along with the dark crystals as well as the smoke and it causes everyone to get a kind of crystal like look to them as if their skin, hair, clothes and such are crystal in a very beautiful way.

This includes even those that came to help the empire.

Light moves over to the window after looking at himself the best he can. He smiles and leans against the window with a sigh of relief. "Good job Matsuda."

There a burst of magic causing the top of the castle to make northern lights that are rainbow in color with each color going out in different directions in which the king and queen sigh in relief at seeing the red northern lights from the empire.

Linda and Takada who was sent by Matsuda carry Light down, unable to use magic, to the ground.

Mello flies down to Near as this happens and as this goes on everyone fades to normal with the people of the empire being bright in color like more normal people rather than dull looking colored people. He holds Near who looks exhausted still as doing what he did must have been using all of that burst of energy he got from the heart. He picks Near up bridal style and takes him to inside the castle knowing he will need rest at least.

Always and Beyond also head inside the castle to help as they worry about Near.

"Aw I wish that was permanent." Misa whines.

"But all things like that are even better if they aren't permanent." Matsuda says making Misa smile.

"True." Misa agrees.

The people of the empire are left to go about their daily business while the Death note crew stand outside of the bedroom where Always, Beyond and Near are in.

Beyond comes out with Always following a not long after.

"Well?" Mello asks.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a great amount of rest now. Once he's fully rested he should be back to himself again magic and all." BB gives the good news making everyone relax.

Everyone has a limit with their magic that is produced with magical energy so to replenish it they need to rest.

Mello heads inside to be with his lover.

"We should report this to the king and queen." Light says.

"You guys can go." BB says. "I think me, A and Mello will stay here with Near."

Light nods in understanding then with their see you later's he takes the lead as they head off to get to the train station that will obviously be moved closer to the empire later.

They return home, around mid-day the next day, and Light goes to talk to the queen and king while the others wait.

"You did well." The queen says after Light finishes with the story of what happened.

"But it wasn't me that got the crystal heart to Near." Light points out.

"But you knew that you wouldn't be able to find a way out fast enough." The queen points out. "I am proud of your decision making especially since you weren't ready to sacrifice the safety of the empire to try to have yourself take the important crystal heart to Near." She is still smiling at Light. "You did well because you thought of the empire before yourself and in that decision you helped to save the empire."

Light smiles and nods. He is sent away and the others smile as he comes out of the castle smiling.

They did it. They helped to protect and save the empire.

A stain glass window in the hall of fame is made to show Matsuda levitating the crystal heart over his head presenting it to Near who is slightly curved over the heart as well as a few citizens of the crystal empire that are standing on either side of Near.

Near, Mello, A and BB stayed at the crystal empire as Near and Mello became the leaders of the empire as the empire needed them.

A and BB help and have become the leaders of the guards.

Of course the four of them will go to help their friends if they are needed.

Everything turned out pretty good.

The end.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Here's a little note for those interested in MLP.

Just in case you were wondering no. Sure the queen and king could be if you decided on that but the Death note crew would not be alicorns in pony version at least how I see them. Even though the ones with wings would be Pegasus's they can use magic however if they were in the MLP universe they would be normal Pegasus ponies without the magic they can use here. The ones that can use magic would be unicorns and the ones with no magic or wings would be earth ponies. This is just how I see them personally as what kind of pony they would be if they were in MLP.

Mello.


End file.
